Field of the Invention
The present invnetion relates to welding and more specifically relates to welding metal members together by induction heating weldable surfaces of each member to upsetting or welding temperature and immediately thereafter forcing the surfaces together with sufficient force to upset the weldable surfaces and weld them together.